when hearts are opened, no one can close them
by mrs-bristow
Summary: well i hate lauren and love JI and SV so lets se what a mind like that can create! syd and vaughn find out a few things and jack and irina learn just how far their love can be streched.
1. They've been meeting for months

{A/N – just so we're clear. JJ owns everyone he is the master of the universe and I want his brain. When he dies I will keep it in a little jar so that then, and only then will I be able to have some link into the world of alias.}  
  
Sydney walked down the closed off corridor and waited. She knew her mother would be down there and hoped it would be soon. It was dark and dank. She wandered where her father was. Sydney had followed him there many times in the past. They thought that she had no idea but even when her parents had argued, she had known they still loved each other and always would.  
  
Jack made his way down through the basement of the building and made his way to 'their' corridor. They met here often and went on to somewhere else.  
  
He spotted Irina in the shadows and pulled her into his arms. It had been only two weeks since they had seen each other and been able to touch so he was making up for lost time. She groaned at his touch and their lips met passionately. Neither one of them noticed their daughter emerge from a corner.  
  
Sydney cleared her throat and smiled at the startled couple.  
  
"Sydney, we..." Jack began.  
  
"Its ok dad. I know you and mom are kind of a couple and I think its sweet. I knew you couldn't have been together for as long as you were and come out of it feeling nothing. But that's not why I'm here. I've just got Intel on the mole at the CIA. I know who it is."  
  
"Who? Why don't you go and tell Dixon?"  
  
"Because dad, its Lauren Reed."  
  
"Sydney I know its hard for you ever since you found out Vaughn married her but you cant get rid of her by..."  
  
"My god dad. Do you think I'd let my personal feelings about Vaughn interfere with the compromisation of the intelligence agency?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then believe me when I tell you that she IS a double agent for the covenant and she was sent to marry Vaughn just like..." She stopped.  
  
"Just like me." Irina looked away from them both.  
  
"No. Not like you. She doesn't love him like you love dad."  
  
"Its ok Irina. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us now." Jack pulled her back to him and looked in her eyes.  
  
Sydney smiled at their obvious affection or each other.  
  
"You know mom your taking a huge risk continuing to reside in L.A. Anyone could recognise you."  
  
"I've been telling her that for months." He looked into his wife's eyes and sighed. "But she wont leave."  
  
"Your worth the risk Jack. I lov..." Her words were silenced by his lips meeting hers.  
  
"Eeeeww. I might know you still do this kind of thing but that doesn't mean I want to see it." Sydney pretended to be disgusted.  
  
"Oh Sydney come on. I was forced to see you and Vaughn do it in the middle of SD-6 when we took them down. It wasn't a good sight for me to see especially since had been tortured for hours before hand." Jack smiled as Irina looked up at him worriedly. He saw her face and stroked it. "Don't worry I killed him." {A/N – I'm not entirely sure of what happened to Geiger so lets just say Jack went back and killed him cuz come on we all know he would!!}  
  
"Any way..." Sydney knew she wasn't getting their full attention. They were acting like love sick teenagers.  
  
She had never seen her father like this and she didn't remember much about before her mother 'died'.  
  
"I'm planning on getting harder evidence on Lauren before she has chance to disappear. I don't want her to even think someone suspects her. That way we can get her in custody and find some way to get her to tell me why the covenant took two years of my life."  
  
"How do you intend on doing this?" Jack was beginning to wander why she needed them both.  
  
"Well its mom I need really. I want you to find Sark and become part of the covenant. They would gladly accept the infamous Irina Derevko and we could use this to our advantage. You could get information on Lauren and pass it on to me or my dad. We could say it came from an anonymous source."  
  
"NO!" Jack became alarmed at the thought of his wife being endangered.  
  
"Shhh Jack." She turned to face him. "No-one knows we're down here. Look Sydney if it'll help you then you know I'll do it but I cant give you any important Intel on missions or plans because they'll know they have a mole. Giving my history with you and your father, I'll be the first person they suspect."  
  
"Ok then its sorted. Contact me or dad when you can get something. I assume you two have a way considering your secret meetings." With that, Sydney left her parents to cherish the little time they had left.  
  
Jack pulled Irina into his arms knowing that this would be the last time he would get to be with his wife before Irina once again became part of the enemy.  
  
{A/N – please be kind and review. ( There will be some syd and Vaughn bits coming up and Lauren gets her comeuppance damn her!!!} 


	2. Your computer is liable to junkmail

{A/N – I find disclaimers so hard to write. It always drags me back to reality and out of the little place in my head where Alias is real and I own them. My little puppets used for my very own personal pleasure but oh no in the real world, they belong to JJ and ABC the lucky sob's. (}  
  
Two months later, Sydney was entering the CIA headquarters when Dixon pulled her aside. "Sydney, I'm getting worried about your father. He's been somewhat different over the past month or so. I need to know why. He's been moping around the office and snapping more than usual. Is he ok?" He waited for a response. Sydney had noticed her fathers behaviour too. She knew he was worried about her mother. It was strange to see his heart on his sleeve even though no- one knew what was wrong. "He's just a little distracted. He wants so know what happened to me just as much as I do and anything to do with the covenant, could be useful so I guess he's just pushing everyone that little bit further." She paused. "I'll have a word with him."  
  
They entered the office and Sydney spotted what Dixon had been talking about. She walked up to her brooding father and he looked up. "Anything?" He asked hopefully. "No." "Oh." "listen dad. You have to stop pining around. Even Dixon has noticed. Pull yourself together. You know ho resilient people are. I can cope with not knowing about my missing years for now. I know I will find out eventually. I'm just like my mother, tough and resilient. We've both survived death and torture so many times." Sydney hoped he had gotten her message of comfort through her speech. She couldn't very well have the CIA hear her telling him that her mother was going to be fine.  
  
Jack understood and pulled himself together. "Thank you Sydney." As he said this, his computer bleeped as an instant message appeared on the screen reading:  
  
Did you know that your computer is liable to junk mail and is currently unprotected? Click here for more information on how to filter.  
  
"Oh my god." Jack quickly clicked the message off his screen. "What?" Sydney looked confused. "My computer is liable to junk mail." Jack walked out the door and headed for the lift. He was the only person who could say that without it seeming funny. Sydney followed understanding that they could not talk there. When they reached the car park, Jack pulled out a lighter. "Dad is that the lighter Marshall made Dixon and I for..." "SYDNEY!" Jack flipped the lighter open. "Sorry, I just... you know that's breaking the rules and I cant believe that you've turned to petty theft I mean couldn't you have gotten something from one of your informants or maybe..." "Sydney stop! Your starting to sound like Marshall." "I'm sorry dad." Jack sighed. "That message was from your mother. We have to meet her at the basement now."  
  
Sydney and Jack made their way down to the dark corridor in silence anticipating Irina's information. Sydney squinted down into the darkness trying to make out some sort of shape. Irina noticed Sydney peering in her direction and cleared her throat. Jack heard her and pulled Irina into his arms kissing her passionately. "Why Jack I didn't know you cared." She smiled as they parted lips, glad to be in his arms once again. Irina reached in her pocket and pulled out a small disc. She gave it to Sydney and pulled out of Jacks grasp, She looked up at him and sighed. "I've missed you more than I expected to" "It's only been two months Irina" "Dad has been moping around the office for all of that time. He even got questioned by Dixon." Sydney smirked "Well I may have missed you a little" "Jack!" Irina knew he would have. The hug he had given her upon meeting told her just how much from lack of oxygen to her lungs. "I should be going. Sydney everything you need to know so far is on that disc including proof of Lauren's betrayal, in more ways than one." "What do you mean mom?" she kissed Jack on the cheek and disappeared into the darkness leaving him more longing than before. 


	3. The disc

{A/N – Ok I was thinking about maybe changing the first chapter to make it so Jack says "It's ok. Sydney killed him." To Irina when she asks about Geiger. But you know what? I think I'll leave it so that my readers can have the wonderful images in their head of Jack going back, sweat glistening on his body, that cold look of determination on his face, all his eyes say are revenge and as Geiger backs away, Jack lunges in with one quick swift movement and roughly snaps his neck like a twig... ok I think I got a little carried away there so here's the next chappy!}  
  
The Bristow's arrived back at the CIA and both of them headed towards Jacks office knowing that it would be the only one there secure and untraceable enough to view the disc. Even security section back at SD-6 hadn't been able to monitor Jack's computer for long.  
  
Sydney slipped the disc into the drive and uploaded the information Irina had given them. There were several files containing check in dates and signatures, bank accounts and various aliases all Laurens. It looked like they had been scanned in, to keep them on file. Luckily for them, the serial numbers were determinable on all of the documents. They could easily be checked out. The proof against her was incredible. The last file they unlocked was video footage. Sydney sat at the desk and clicked it into action.  
  
It flickered on as a scratchy image of Sark appeared. He was unmistakable and leaning up against a very flashy black Mercedes. Lauren came out of the shadows and the camera had gotten a full view of her face. She hadn't even bothered to adopt an alias. Her blonde hair flowing behind her as she walked straight up to Sark and handed over documents and files. They chatted for a few minutes and then Sark made a phone call. As soon as he hung up Sark nodded at her and they got into the car. Lauren suddenly leant over and began kissing Sark passionately. She climbed on top of him and they began writhing together.  
  
Jack reached forwards and pulled the disc out turning of the monitor. Sydney took it from him before he could say anything and walked towards the conference room. Jack realised what she was about to do and hurried after her.  
  
Weiss, Vaughn, Lauren, Marshall and Dixon sat around the desk where they had been for the last half an hour. Sydney entered the room and they all looked up.

"Agents Bristow where have you been?" Dixon asked.

"We received Intel from an anonymous source who refused to meet unless we came straight away. Its on the covenant and sh.... er he said it could help us take them down."

"Who's your source?" Lauren asked nervously.

"He prefers to remain anonymous." Lauren looked as though she wasn't buying it. "For now at least." She quickly added with hopes that some day her mother and father would be free to be together out in the open and the CIA could forgive her. They pardoned Sloane for Godsakes and he did worse things than her mother. Plus her mother had fully co-operated in the past and had only escaped custody to try and get the CIA access to the Rambaldi artefacts in Sloan's possession. She had ran, after that knowing that they thought she had been setting them up. Only Sydney and her father had in fact believed that the truth takes time.  
  
"Lets take a look then." Marshall interrupted her thoughts. Sydney had been silent for at least seven seconds and was grateful to Marshall for interrupting her before people started to wander. She handed the small ring of plastic over and the somewhat babbling op- techs Agent loaded it onto the large screen behind Vaughn.  
  
"Wow this is really something. Did you take a look at it Agent Bristow?"

"NO" both Bristow's answered.

"What I mean is we didn't have time." Sydney attempted to cover up their hasty reaction. "Are there any names on there? Or pictures of covenant members that we can use?"

"Well most of the names are aliases. There are a few files that look to be quite useful with serial numbers on and... oh there's a video too. I'll show you." Marshall loaded the video up and it displayed on the wall behind Vaughn. He seemed quite oblivious as Sark's face appeared and Lauren's face paled. She swallowed and got up.

"Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom." She headed towards the door.  
  
Sydney and Jack both knew that they couldn't stop her without a reason or Dixon would be suspicious as to why they would choose to make a fool out of Vaughn and Lauren in public instead of using her for Intel and pretending they had no idea about her. That was what Dixon would want and they both knew Lauren would in tern get away and they would all be screwed.  
  
Luckily, Vaughn grabbed her arm and asked her if she was ok. Suddenly he heard Weiss.

"Mike look." Vaughn loosened his grip and turned to face the screen. He saw Sark and Lauren exchanging information and getting into the car.

"Lauren?" Vaughn asked with a bewildered look on his face as she and Sark began kissing on the screen. She gave a sigh knowing she was beat.  
  
"Where did you get this information Sydney? The only one with permitted access to this sort of information is Sark and I know he wouldn't betray us. He has substantial footing in the covenant." She sat down. "Looks like you're not the only organisation with a mole."

"How long have you been working for them?" Vaughn asked looking a little less upset than Lauren would have hoped.

"Since I was old enough to realise that the training my mother had been sending me to weren't just self defence. I mean who needs to know how to sniper a man from the top of a building when your afraid of being mugged?!" She mocked.

"Your mother?" Vaughn looked shocked.

"Yes I know. She seems so normal for a senators wife. Or should I say ex senators wife. It was such a shame about his suicide wasn't it?" She said the word with such faked concern that they all knew instantly that either her or her mother had murdered him and made it look like he had done it himself.

"So our whole marriage was a lie?"

"Why not just call me the modern day Irina Derevko?" She smiled smugly at Jack as he clearly tried to hide his seething anger.

"You are nothing like Irina Derevko Lauren." He managed.

"I know. I would never have been so sloppy with my pretences..." She turned to look at Sydney. "...and had a little accident like you. I was however successful with my objective."

"Which was?" Weiss asked with concern for his friend who was looking more relieved than angry.

"To make him forget about his precious Sydney of course. It was hard but it had to be done for our plan to work." Sydney sat there the anger building as Lauren smugly revealed her mission. She could no longer contain herself and surprised every one when she stood up.

"What plans? Why? Where have I been for the PAST TWO YEARS?"

"Sydney calm yourself." Jack said as he pulled his daughter back down to her chair beside him.

"You see, my dear husband here made some enquiries into your death and was becoming quite close to finding you. If we hadn't have successfully reprogrammed you, you might have recognised him when you sat right behind him on a train in Germany. Luckily you didn't and we got you off at the next stop."

"Oh my god." Vaughn remembered the train and the fact that she sat right behind him the whole time made him realise just how close he had been when he followed several leads to that journey. With no luck on that one, he hadn't even bothered to go to the one that followed. He had been distracted by Lauren's offer to cook.  
  
"What did they do to me?" Sydney was calmer now.

"Well I'm not sure of their main plans as I was busy with NSC business and of course my courtship with Michael." She gave him a tender look and laughed. "But I do know where you got the scar on your stomach.

Sydney's hand automatically flew to her scar.

"How?"  
  
{A/N – Its not the reason the show gave!!! Thank you for the information on Geiger and I cant wait till the season two DVD's come out here so I can be reacquainted with the episodes. (7th June 04) It seems like forever since I saw season two on T.V. damn England for being so slow!!!! Review please! I want to know if its worth while carrying on and I promise SV and lots of JI even some crafty-little-Sark bits!}


	4. Evil Mr Sark

{A/N – I just couldn't wait to update! I'm getting really interested in where my delirious little mind can take the characters. As usual, Alias does not belong to me nor has it ever although I hear JJ is going to las Vegas this weekend, so if I just sneak into his hotel under an assumed rich woman's name and bluff till the cows come home, he might just bet Alias then.... Who knows!!}  
  
Sydney's hand automatically flew to her scar.

"How?"

"Well when you left. Or rather were taken, my dear husband had left you with a present. You obviously had no need to take any contraceptive measures as you had no memory of sleeping with him."

The video was still running and Lauren and Sark had moved to the back seat of the car by now. Marshall glanced over and saw it, quickly pressing the off button.

"And...?" Vaughn's voice was now a whisper.

"And we needed something from her and discovered it so we had to get rid of it for her in the process."

"YOU BITCH" Sydney leapt out of her chair and lunged for Lauren. Much to everyone's disappointment, Jack grabbed her and held her back. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she put up quite a struggle. Eventually, she collapsed into her fathers arms and sobbed as he comforted his daughter.

"Oh Sydney don't cry, I'm sure he would have left you once he found out that you were pregnant anyway. He gave up on you easily enough when I came along." Vaughn sat in shock listening to Sydney cry and Lauren mock. He suddenly felt a surge of anger build and jumping up, he punched Lauren rendering her unconscious. {A/N – he he he!!}

"I'm glad someone did that before I did something much worse." Jack said to Vaughn, Sydney still in his arms.

"Ok we'll say that she went for Vaughn and he was forced to do that. The CIA became very tight on beating up traitors after the Haladki incident." Dixon sighed as he watched Vaughn hold his knuckles. He motioned for the Agents who had entered as they saw Vaughn's little outburst.

"Take her to the cells." He pointed to Lauren. "She's the mole we've been searching for."

"You knew there was a mole?" Weiss was shocked not to have been told.

"Yes but we had no idea who it was so I was under orders to keep quiet." Dixon replied as he followed them out with her.

"Oh."  
  
Sydney left the room with her father and walked over to his office and Marshall took the disc to do some research into the serial numbers. Vaughn sat back down and Weiss put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You just found out your wife's a mole, a traitor..."

"Yeah?"

"Your thinking about Sydney aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"My marriage was more of a sham than I thought." They were silent for a while until Vaughn broke down. "She was pregnant. With my baby. They killed it. All because I gave up on her."

"There was extensive DNA proof."

"Yeah all faked. Why didn't we realise? Tests should have been done. This is Sydney Bristow were talking about. She wouldn't die in a fire."

"She's not invincible Mike."

"Yeah neither was our baby." He stood up. "I need answers."  
  
Sydney looked at the scar on her stomach and sighed. She had been sobbing so hard that her throat hurt and the tears would no longer fall. Jack watched his daughter sit quietly. He noticed Agent Vaughn heading to the cells only to emerge five minutes later and almost run to where they were sitting.

"Jack we need to talk."

"Agent Vaughn I think Sydney has been through enough today without having to deal with..." He was interrupted by Vaughn,

"No I meant you and I." Jack looked at him. "Its concerning the mole at the covenant. She's in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Can we talk?" Jack realised the agency couldn't know about Irina and answered simply. "Of course." As he headed out the door. Sydney followed them having heard the information and composed herself. She knew there would be time to grieve but right now she had to concentrate on her mother without whom she wouldn't know what they'd done to her.  
  
They found their way outside.

"Look Jack, Lauren was wearing a wire and an earpiece. The covenant heard everything. She said something about the grandmother of the baby paying for what she has done. It only clicked when I realised you said you had got the information from an anonymous source. I knew that it must have been Irina. She could be in trouble now." Jack ran back inside. "Jack where are you..." He trailed off.

"Vaughn they're in love. They've been seeing each other for months in secret. He's going to rescue her just like I would for y... erm someone I was in love with." Sydney turned away and headed for the doors to follow her father.

"I would for you too." He whispered. Sydney heard but decided her mother needed her. She knew her and Vaughn had a lot to talk about and couldn't risk opening it up now.  
  
{A/N – This chapter was initially going to be REALLY long but I thought that I'd make it into two so I can extend the second half. Sydney has a HUGE go at Vaughn in the next chapter and I got a bit carried away with my feelings of betrayal that occurred when he married Lauren...! Oh well he should have known that a measly little fire couldn't kill our Syd!! P.S. reviews help me... you are my muses!!}


	5. The rescue?

{A/N – Thank-you to all the people who review. Even one review motivates me to carry on so thanks!!!! The trip to las Vegas didn't go as well as planned. JJ saw straight through my bluffing and refused to bet Alias. He wouldn't even give me an hour with Victor (. So as you guessed, Alias still doesn't belong to me. P.S - AgentFlamingo - thanks for your reviews! i got my dvd's today and watched the scene. i forgot how sweaty jack gets when he's being electrocuted!! Syds emotion was great. our jen really can act cant she?!!}  
  
Jack and Sydney accompanied by Vaughn had asked for some time off and were now on a plane to Irina's last known co-ordinates hoping the covenant hadn't moved her. They had no reason to. They knew as well as she did that the CIA wouldn't rescue her. They couldn't care less if she was tortured to death at the hands of the covenant. The three agents had sat in silence for the majority of the flight and Vaughn could no longer hold back.

"Sydney, are you ok? I mean after Lauren's outburst..."

"Agent Vaughn I don't think..."

"Its ok dad. We need to talk anyway. Can you give us a minute?"

"Sydney?"

"Dad, please." Jack reluctantly left the room after giving Vaughn a warning glare that clearly stated; 'upset my daughter and you wont even see me coming.'

"Listen Vau... Michael, yes I was carrying our baby and yes they took it from me but that gives you no right to think that you can come back into my life and neither does the fact that your wife was just pretending. I honestly don't care if Lauren was faking the feelings she showed for you. The only thing that I know is that you weren't. You loved... no... you love her and you married her. We were through the moment you and her started dating. I may have held on to our love for two years but I know you forgot about me... what... nine months after I went missing?"

"That's just it Sydney you didn't just go missing, YOU DIED. What did you expect me to do? Sit at your grave and cry for the rest of my life? I thought you would have wanted me to move on."

"Oh so that's what it was? Moving on?"

"NO. I never moved on... I didn't feel the..."

"I wasn't finished." Sydney took a breath to calm herself. She knew she would start crying soon but she didn't want it to happen before she was through.

"You may have cried at my funeral. You may have grieved and wallowed away for a while but I was put through nine months of torture, the only thing helping me through was the thought of you. Us. As soon as I got away, I went looking for you. I saw you alright. You'd already moved on. That's what made me go back, that's why I didn't come home. I had nothing to come back for." She wiped the fresh tears, she didn't think she had, away with the back of her hand. Vaughn sat there in shock and just stared. He had done this to her and he knew it was all his fault she was a shell of the woman she used to be.  
  
Jack hadn't heard the muffled shouting of his daughter in a few minutes and he ventured back into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Yes dad. Were done now."

"No were not."

"Yes Agent Vaughn." Sydney replied sounding more like Jack than she thought she ever could.

"I think I'll stay. We'll be landing shortly so get ready. The warehouse isn't far from the airport." Jack sat down and began going over –for the millionth time- the blue prints to the building they were going to be breaking into.  
  
Irina lay in the small room waiting for someone to come and either torture or kill her. She just wished she could see jacks face one more time or hear Sydney laugh. They were the two people she loved in the world and was glad that she would die for them and not some ulterior motive like she had always expected she would die for.

The door to the room opened and Sark entered. He dragged a chair over to the metal table she was strapped down to and reached forwards removing her gag.

"Do you recognise this Irina?" He asked holding up a small cell phone. She simply glared at him. "Well you should know. Its yours. I found it among your things." She continued to glare knowing that it was hers. "Lets see. The last number dialled... J? now who could that be? I know! I'll simply ring them and see if they know you." Sark pressed the button and held the phone to his ear putting his finger on his lips mockingly motioning for Irina to be quiet.  
  
"Bristow." Jack answered not bothering to look at who was calling. Sark recognised the agents voice and laughed.

"Agent Bristow. Sark here. I just wanted to know if you recognised this groan." He pushed his fist into one of Irina's broken ribs and she let out a long howl.

"Irina." Jack whispered. "No."

"Oh yes Jack and I'm guessing your not far from here being the resourceful man you are. And I bet you have Sydney and her little pet with you too. I knew he didn't really love Lauren. All the times she attempted to reassure me that she had him around her little finger, I knew that as soon as Sydney escaped, he'd be straight back into her arms. I was right too. It's a shame I wont get to gloat to her about it. We don't really need her now she's been found out so your welcome to keep her."

He let out a sigh as his hand trailed up and down Irina's toned stomach.

"Get your hands off of me you perverted bastard." She spat disgusted by his sensual touch.

"Sark?" Jack seethed as he heard Irina's demands.

"Oh I'm just having a little fun. You know I've always been attracted to older women." Sark winked at the woman lying helpless and beaten on the table.

"You dare touch her you son of a bitch" Jack yelled as the line went dead. Sydney and Vaughn had watched Jack from the front of the van as he shouted into the phone.

"Dad?" Sydney asked as she turned to face him. Vaughn kept his eyes on the road as he drove but listened to what they were saying. "Dad what happened, was he hurting mom? you know she can withstand any torture. She has a high pain tolerance. Just like me."

"Sydney you don't understand. She was yelling for him to get his hands off her. he said he liked older women. I heard struggling and then the line went dead. I don't know what he was doing but we have to get to her. Vaughn... STEP ON IT."  
  
Sark put the phone down beside Irina and laughed. He exited the room leaving Irina lying dazed and confused.

A while later he reappeared. This time he was carrying a small case. He set it down on the table and turned to look at the woman the covenant had given him.

"You were my mentor Irina. I idolised you. I did anything I could to please you. Even things normal people wouldn't like messy executions and clean ups... until you fell back in love with that man. You became weak." He slammed his fist down on the table beside her. Irina didn't even flinch. The drugs were wearing off and she was beginning to regain some sense of awareness.

"You risked getting caught because you needed to see him. It was pathetic." Sark began to unzip the case he had bought in with him and he pulled out a syringe. Flicking the side, he injected Irina in her lower arm and waited. She soon became weak and dazed once more. Sark continued his speech.

"Then you joined our cause and I thought you were back. Next you risk your own life just to help that... how did Lauren put it? Oh yes, to help that little accident of a daughter you have." He trailed his fingers down towards her thighs and caressed the soft skin underneath.  
  
Irina wished she had worn trousers and cursed herself for enjoying the sun on her legs as she had sat in her car. Sark leaned in and kissed Irina softly while running his hands up her arms. He got more engrossed into the kiss and punched down onto her side. She cried out into his mouth and Sark bit down onto her lip drawing blood. As he pulled away, he heard her whisper.

"Please just stop." He knew she was weak. The torture and drugs they had given her were taking more of an effect than he would have thought possible.

"I think its about time we gave your husband another call don't you?"  
  
Jack jumped as the phone rang.

"Yes?" "Ah Jack, you don't mind me calling you that do you? After all I think we've reached a first name basis don't you?"

"What do you want Sark?"

"I thought that was obvious. I want for you to hear me torture and eventually kill your wife."

"I'm going to kill you. You hear me? Your dead." Jack listened as Irina struggled and cried. He had never heard her so... so... weak. Jack ran down the corridor of the facility towards the only room he had redeemed would be closed off enough to muffle his wife's screams. Sydney and Vaughn followed guns drawn as Jack slammed the door open. He walked into the room but the only thing occupying the space was a small shimmering object in the middle of the floor. He moved closer to find a pair of rings.  
  
"What is it dad?" Sydney asked as he picked them up.

"Your mothers wedding rings..." He trailed off putting the phone back to his ear. He had given them back to her a few months ago and Irina had been wearing them around her neck. The chain that they had been on lay cold and broken on the floor.  
  
{A/N – Did you think Sark wouldn't know that Jack and Sydney would come to rescue Irina? Yes? Gosh have you been watching the show at all?! As always I need my wonderful muses to motivate me so please review!!!}


	6. Spider sense!

{A/N – Wooo I finally own Alias... no wait... am I awake? Yes? Oh then I don't own anything...damn...}  
  
Jack put the phone back up to his ear.  
  
"So Jack, have you realised that you cant rescue your beloved Derevko yet?" He had known Jack and Sydney would do anything in their power to rescue Irina and had gotten her away from the covenant facilities and in to a remote little building that no-one would suspect. It wasn't too far from a safe house if need be and it was just small enough not to raise suspicion. "I thought that the wedding bands on the floor were a nice touch." He laughed.

"Look Sark I don't think you understand. By calling me, your just making me more and more angry. You know that when I find you, and I will. I'll not only kill you but I'll do it slowly and carefully so that you'll last for days before you die." This time Jack hung up the phone knowing that Sark wouldn't give them any indication as to where they were.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn sat in the van and wondered what had happened. they had only heard Jacks side of the conversation and knew he was intending on keeping up his promise to Sark.

"So dad what's the plan?" For once in his career, hell for once in his life, Jack had no idea what to do. He couldn't even think of a way in which to trace the...

"That's it!"

"What's it dad?"

"Sydney do you think that perhaps Marshall could trace the call? My phone's a government issue phone and logs all of my calls at the CIA. With the right equipment and training, a highly skilled technician might be able to find out where she is."

"Why give mom a government issued number rather than a civilian phone?"

"Because then he has access to the calls and can use his clearence to delete anything he doesn't want to be found."

"Correct Agent Vaughn. What's the point in carrying a secure phone when I cant track the people on the other end while were talking?"

"Yes but your not talking, do you think Marshall can do it?"  
  
"You guys come on... I'm Marshall... give me the phone and a few minutes..."

Two hours later, they had gotten back and Jack and Sydney were standing in marshalls office while Vaughn stood outside on watch.

"Why is Agent Vaughn watching for anyone who might catch us? Are we not supposed to be doing this? What do you need the number for?"

"MARSHALL..." Jack began.

"DAD... its ok." Sydney turned to face Marshall. "Marshall look, my mother was the mole at the covenant. She risked everything to join them and find out who it was that we at the CIA couldn't trust. She sacrificed her freedom and possibly her life if we don't find her soon. That call was made less than three hours ago from where she was at the time. For what she's done to help us discover Lauren I think..."

She was interrupted by Marshall shoving a piece of paper into her hands.

"This is where the call originated from. Its not to far from here actually just a few miles outside... well you can see where it is. If you don't know I have a map that you can, but what am I saying, of course you know you're the Bristow's..." They headed off down the hall and out to the parking lot.  
  
Jack took the piece of paper from Sydney as she got into the van. Vaughn got in the back and silently wandered why he had even come along. He had hoped to chat with Sydney and perhaps get some answers on what would happen next but all of those had been shattered on the plane. He realised now that he had to give her some space. He would work on getting his life back and an annulment from Lauren. Jack unfolded the paper and Sydney turned to face him.

"So where are we headed?"

"My God."

"What is it dad? Where is she?"

"He's taken her to the regiment building basement. Where we used to meet."

"Did he know?"

"I don't think so. He must have seen it for the closed off and secure qualities that we did.."

"Ok then lets go."  
  
_Irina pull yourself together. You're a Derevko... you're a Bristow._

She struggled to open her eyes and squinted as they got used to the darkness. She had been taken from the table and put into some sort of a small basement. There was a sense of familiarity about the place. It had a musky smell that reminded her of something.  
  
Sark entered the room and stood in the doorway. If she hadn't have been injured and weak, she would have snapped his little neck and he knew it. Her sholder ached and she couldn't remember why. Then it hit her. The memories of the day flooded back to her like an electric shock.

She remembered them all looking at her strangely as she walked down the corridor. She had known she had to get out. She made a run for it as one man pulled out his gun. Something pricked her like a sting and she looked down to pull a dart from her thigh. She had carried on fighting with swift kicks and punches even though she was in a skirt. More men came around the corner as she backed into a room. She was beginning to feel drowsy but carried on fighting even as the bullet entered her left shoulder. The next memory she had was waking up in a van with more wounds than she remembered. They had tortured her with various methods but she had experienced them all, hell she had used them all. She had said nothing. She became more aware of the reality as Sark approached her pulling her to her feet. He had a glint in his eye and Irina knew he had a plan. She looked a little afraid and Sark noticed.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to rape you. I did all of that to freak Jack out. I needed a real response from you go get him all worked up."

"What do you want with me then?" Irina began to feel a little more safe around him knowing that the worst thing he would do was kill or hurt her and that didn't seem to scare her.

"Oh do you think I'm some stupid villain who has the heroin tied up and then brags to her about his evil motives. I've seen the films. I know what happens. I've been using you as bait. I know you don't have anything to do with Rambaldi anymore but Jack and Sydney do."

"Didn't you just tell me your plan?" Irina smirked as she realised he was still the same old Sark. Too cocky for his own good and stupid enough to spend far too much time gloating. He would have made an ample adversary if only he'd get straight down to the plan.

"Oh well I'll just have to kill you before you can tell anyone."  
  
Jack swiftly made his way down the oh so familiar corridor. He wished he could go back to when they had last made their way down here and hold his wife, never letting her go. Sydney looked around as they split up searching for some kind of a room large enough to hold weapons or information. She knew her father could handle Sark and it didn't look like there was anyone else there.

"Sydney?" She heard Vaughn whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you haven't moved in a while and I was just wandering..."

"What?"

"If... well... if your spider sense was tingling?" He laughed but it was the only way to describe Sydney and her father's incredible ability to almost smell a trap. Sydney let out a stifled giggle knowing what he meant. She suddenly became serious.

"Actually it is."

"Do you think it's a little too quiet?."

"Yeah. There's definitely something wrong here.."

"I agree."

"Lets find my dad he may be in trouble."

"Do you remember the way?" The layout was almost maze like with twisting corners and rooms with several doors. They had been just randomly picking doors in hope to find something.

"Weren't you supposed to be leaving breadcrumbs Vaughn?" She could tell he was grinning even in the dark. "C'mon lets try this way."  
  
{A/N – I thought it might be nice to add a little Syd/Vaughn humour. I mean we all remember early on in season three on the aeroplane with the whole "Syd – You know peach isn't really in this season. (referring to the lipstick) Vaughn - I thought peach was the new green, Syd - no beige is the new green, Vaughn - I thought beige was the new peach." They smile and then realise that he's married now and they look away as Vaughn says "You have a lot of reading to do." But we all saw the chemistry and humour that just sparks between them. sigh Damn Lauren!!!! p.s. i added the spider sence bit 4 fun. it may be unrealistic but its cute so its stayin!!}


	7. Be aware of rusty vents!

{A/N – thank-you for reviewing people! I love you all!! I have decided that my quest for the ownership of Alias has gone a little too far. I know I shouldn't have held the cast and crew hostage and I know I should have given them back all of the props I stole but I'm thankful to JJ for not pressing charges – I now realise that I need a better plan!!! Any ideas are welcome and appreciated.}  
  
Jack approached a door from which he could hear voices. He could tell one of them was Sark but the other was almost a whisper. He heard Sark laugh and then there was a scream. Jack waited no longer and barged into the room. He saw Irina on the floor blood oozing from a wound in her side. Sark stood over her holding a knife glinting with blood. Suddenly everything went black and all Jack could remember was a dull thwack to the back of his head. He awoke to find himself on the floor but tied to the wall with Irina lying in the opposite corner.

"Irina" There was no movement. "Irina." This time he said it louder and she stirred.

"Jack? is that you?" She stared up at him.

"Yes it is. Are you ok?" She struggled to sit up. Someone had dressed the wound in her side with rags. It was only a small flesh wound and was already closing up.

"I think so. Are you hurt?" She asked worriedly as Jack tried to move.

"I'm fine, just a little groggy."

"They hit you with one hell of a blow. Let me take a look at your head." She slowly rose and moved over to him. She reached up with her one good arm and pulled Jack forward. "Its ok. Just a small cut." She pulled him free of the ropes and levelled him as he fell to the floor. "Easy now Jack. you just need to rest up a little and you'll be fine."

"How about you? Your side?"

"Its ok. Just a flesh wound. I'm more worried about my shoulder. There's been a bullet in there for about seven maybe eight hours now. I think it might be infected I know it hurts like hell."

"Mom?" A small voice came from the shadows. She sounded just as lost as she had just before Irina had shot her in Taipei

"Sydney is that you?" Irina rushed over to the other side of their cell to Sydney. She was sat on the floor.

"Hey mom."

"Hi. Are you ok?"

"Actually I feel like crap." Irina reached forward and pulled a small dart from her daughters shoulder.

"Here's the culprit. They don't last long. You'll be ok in a while. What happened?"

"Where's Vaughn?" Jack asked as he began regaining strength and stood up. He moved over to join them and sat back down examining Irina's shoulder.

"Well we were walking through one of the corridors trying to find you when we realised that it was a set up. There were guards everywhere. Too many for us to manage on our own so we entered one of the smaller ducts and crawled through to the room you were headed. I fell through a rusty one and guards emerged from everywhere. I shouted for Vaughn to go get help and he stayed in the ducts. Then I remembered waking up and you and dad were unconscious. I saw you were bleeding and patched up your wound. I leaned back and I must of pushed the dart in further because the next thing I remember after that was waking up to see you looking at dads head."

"Thank-yooouch Jack!"

"Sorry honey. Your shoulder's in pretty bad shape. I need something to get the bullet out with."

"I know." Irina reached down and slid a small blade out of the heel of her shoe.

"Will this do?"

"Perfect. Now lie back onto me and find something to bite down on." Sydney pulled her belt off and handed it to Irina. She put it in her mouth as Jack ripped her shirt open. He pulled it down over her arm and carefully cut the closing skin back open. Irina Winced but was not yet biting down on the leather. Sydney watched as Jack forced the knife down and wedged the bullet out of the muscle in her mothers limb. Burning pain tore down Irina's arm as she bit down waiting for Jack to finish. She was now longing for the drowsy dizzy state she had previously been fighting to get out of. Jack carefully but with quick precision pulled the small piece of metal from the gushing wound. Sydney was ready and put her shirt around it. Irina was now wearing two pieces of Sydney's original ensemble. She lay in Jacks lap as he gently stroked her hair soothing her pain until it became a dull throb.  
  
Vaughn had waited in the ducts until the security had disappeared and then made his way outside. He ran as fast as he could towards the van. He heard shots fired from behind him but simply carried on as fast he could force himself to go. When he reached a safe distance from the warehouse, Vaughn pulled over and grabbed the emergency cell phone from the glove compartment.

"Weiss."

"Eric its Vaughn. Sydney and for all I know Jack aswell have been captured by Sark and his men. It seems as though he's heading up his own branch of the covenant here in L.A. I need back up and a lot of it also... look don't tell Dixon but Irina's here. Its kinda how they got captured. We were rescuing her."

"Mike. You know how dangerous that woman is. She..."

"SHE was the mole inside the covenant that they got the information on Lauren from. She risked her life to help the CIA so I think its about time we paid her back the favour."

"Ok but I'm not telling Dixon. You can inform him of that little detail when we get there." Eric paused to think for a minute. "Ok. I'll get two teams prepped. I'll tell Dixon you were captured on a simple reconnaissance mission Jack sent you on. Just remember to tell him to collaborate the story later. Tell me where you are and I'll get started."

"Marshall knows. Just tell him he's not in trouble but, we are and you kneed to know where we went. Send the one team right out but wait for me to get to the second. I'm on my way back now." Before he could reply, Vaughn had hung up and was driving like a mad man. Weiss made his way to Dixon's office.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Director? I have something to tell you and your not gonna like it."  
  
Irina lay in between a worried Sydney and a worn out Jack. she knew she had to think of something. They were the three best spies in the world and in the same cell. They had to get out. Jack was tired but he knew he had to hold on. He had been so worried about Irina these past few weeks that he had gotten little sleep. Since she was captured he had gotten no rest at all and now she lay in his arms all he could think about was closing his eyes for just a few minutes. He knew they weren't safe but as long as they were together, he was relieved. Maybe it was concussion...

Sydney had been thinking about Vaughn and if he had gotten out safely. She had wanted to tell him how she felt in those last few minutes but he already knew. They had been crawling through the ducts for a few minutes and she felt them creak underneath her. She looked back at Vaughn and noticed his eyes were fixed on something beneath her. Sydney glanced down and saw the rust. Why hadn't she noticed when she knelt on it. Vaughn looked horrified, he tried to pull her towards him but as soon as he ventured anywhere near her they began to creak even more loudly. They both knew that the vent was about to give way and Sydney would land within sight of the hundreds of guards that they had seen suddenly appear out of nowhere earlier.

"Vaughn, I'm going to be captured no matter what so all you have to do is wait until I'm taken then find your way out. Get some back up and return for us."

"Sydney I cant let you g..."

"Vaughn." She started as the metal began to split. "You're my family's last hope. Besides I don't want you to get hurt. Sark'll just use you to get to me because he knows how I feel about you."

"How you feel?"

"On the plane. What I said I didn't mean it. You know i..."

"Shhh Syd. Save it until we get out. I don't want you saying things just because you think your gonna die."

"But Vaughn I lo...aahhh." Sydney fell through the ducts and landed in a heap on top of a guard. Vaughn watched as she struggled to fight the rising number of guards off. Some one shot her and he felt his heart jump into his throat until he saw the red dart poking out of her shoulder as she fell and he realised it was a tranq gun. She wished she had gotten the time to tell him before she fell. Now she was locked in a cell and felt as bad as her mother looked. Irina was pale and tiny beads of sweat were forming on her head as she got up and began to pace.  
  
{A/N – I couldn't find a good place to end this chapter so I just thought I'd leave it here ready for the action of the next few chapters. Only if you really want them that is... Do you?... I cant hear you... Maybe you'd be better off writing it in a review and telling me!!}


	8. Choices

{A/N – I'm watching the DVD commentary for almost thirty years as I write this. They're talking about how MV's not allowed to have stubble cuz Jens a delicate little flower! I miss the whole cast commentaries. They have such good chemistry between them and in season two, there are none of them all together. As always I own none of them but my friend Adam and I have come up with a plan. Sark, Will and Francie are in London at a convention next month (really!!) and were gonna kidnap them so lets hope all goes well!!}  
  
Irina was still pacing when Sark came to take her away. He waltzed into the cell and stood there as two burly men picked Irina up and dragged her towards the door. Jack stirred as Irina struggled and he suddenly awoke as she screamed when one of the men grabbed her shoulder.

"Irina."

Jack got up and went towards the man holding his wife but the free man intercepted and grabbed Jack. He clearly underestimated the older man's strength as Jack easily knocked him unconscious with one swift punch. The second man released Irina but before he could get anywhere near Jack, she had floored him. The next thing Sark knew, he was pinned to the wall with his own gun pointing in a place he would prefer to remain intact. He hadn't expected Jack to be so active but he realised that there was no motivation like the adrenaline you get when the woman you love is endangered.

"Get up Sydney." Jack yelled at his dozing daughter who had some how managed to sleep through the whole thing.

"It's the tranquillisers. They don't wear off for a few hours. I was groggy all night."

"Sydney!" Jack shouted.

"Oh come on gimmi a few more... wow the rooms spinni... dad?" Sydney was confused as she took in the scene around her. Irina took over as she could see Jack struggling with Sark.

"Sydney. Can you fight? Are you steady?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Ok, Sark call off your men." Jack said as he handed Sark the radio one of his men had dropped.

"You know Agent Bristow," A voice echoed from behind the doors. "I really thought you would have guessed that Mr. Sark could never work alone. Also, do you think he would have only bought two guards. Try and shoot him. That guns only good for knocking him out." Jack did as the voice said and bought the gun down upon Sark's head.

"Who are you?" Jack said as he approached the door. Suddenly streams of men entered the cell grabbing Jack, Irina and Sydney taking them out of the room. As they left the cell, Jack looked around for the mysterious voice but it had gone. One of the men carried Sark out and disappeared around a corner. Jack and Irina were taken to a small white room while Sydney was transferred to another cell.  
  
Three vans headed towards the last known co-ordinates of the Bristow family. Weiss and Vaughn sat in the back of the third.

"So come on man. Are you just going to keep me in suspense or what?"

"What are you talking about? I told you why we were there."

"I didn't mean that. I meant the weirdness of you."

"Weirdness?"

"Yeah. You have a kind of weird glow about you like... your back together aren't you? My god man cant you just be single?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just sayin."

"Shut up!"  
  
Irina stood against the wall as the four men chained her by the hands above her head. Jack was chained next to her. The two men ripped Irina's shirt off and stood next to her awaiting orders. Sark walked in accompanied by a man dressed in an executioners mask.

"Hello again." He looked at Jack. "How are we feeling? Comfortable?" Jack ignored his futile attempts into baiting him and thought of a better strategy.

"When they realise were gone, they'll come looking for us and they will find us you know."

"You know what I think? I think that they have no idea that you've even come. I think that you booked of vacation time to come and find your lovely wife and now your just hoping upon hope that somehow someone knows. I have news for you Jack. no-one will come. No-one knows."

He laughed as he muttered something in deep Swahili to the executioner. Who in turn pulled out a large whip and cracked it upon the hard concrete floor. Irina jumped at the sharp noise and Jack watched as the man moved closer and bought the leather down on her shoulders. She yelped in pain as he swung it again. Jack shouted out for the man to stop and offered to take her place but Sark simply laughed and told the man to carry on.

"So Jack, help me get Lauren and I'll get Jorem here to stop."

"What? All of this is about her?"

"Yes she and I have become quite fond of each other. I tell you what. I'll let you go. I'll even let Sydney go but I get to kill Irina. What about it?" Irina screamed as the whip once again tore through her skin.

"Go to hell."

"Jack get you and Sydney out. Leave."

"Irina you cant ask me to just..."

"I'm not asking I'm TELLING!"

"I think you should listen to the woman Agent Bristow."

"I'm not leaving." Jack had absolutely no intention of loosing the woman he loved again.

"I know, how about we let your lovely wife choose." He turned to the pained woman next to him. "So Irina, what do you want? You and Sydney can leave together and I'll kill your husband or he can leave with your daughter and they'll once again have to get used to the fact that your dead."

"Sark you know I'd never let you kill my family. The man I lo..."

"Irina stop." Jack turned away from His wife who was wandering why he never let her say it. Since they were married, he hadn't let her admit her feelings for him even when they were alone he would always change the subject. He continued "Sark I know your cruel but your not this cruel. You have some ulterior motive. Now just get to it."

"You're a clever man Jack. Here's my plan, I let you and Sydney go and you call off any backup the little puppy acquired when he escaped. I give it a few says and then you let Agent Reed free. I don't care if you do it legally or not but when you have her, we'll make a swap. My woman for yours."

He let a few seconds pass for it too sink in before carrying on. "Its that or the previous suggestion... I could always show you just how serious I am with a demonstration." He gave a nod to the masked man and he bought the whip down upon Irina three more times before he and Sark left the building. Irina had passed out from the pain and Jack leant against the wall watching her breathing and thinking about his options as his decision became apparent.  
  
{A/N – Sorry its taken me so long to post a new chapter, I've been busy with my new fiction and people seemed to like it so I got loadz of inspiration!! Please read and review. Any and all feedback is welcome!!!}


	9. The Deal

A/N – The kidnapping didn't go well but at least I'm back!!! I'm not getting many reviews for this story so I thought I'd leave it for a while. If you're a silent reader and don't review, please start!! Any opinions would be loved.

Sydney opened her eyes and found herself being carried on a stretcher along a grey corridor with no windows. The floor was carpeted with a green felt and it looked worn and shabby. The strange voice she had heard before was saying something but it wasn't to her.

"Get Sark here now. I don't like the way he's playing around with them. I saved his worthless little life and he's taking liberties. I intend to pull in the debt he owes me."

"Right away s..."

"Shhh... Is our little princess waking up?"

Sydney felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"W...who are you?" She was still groggy and could hardly pronounce her words.

"That's none of your concern right now Sydney. You just concentrate on getting better. We don't want you ill for your big moment."

"My big moment?"

"Shush now. Get some rest." The hand moved to push some of her hair out of her face and the next thing she knew she was alone in an empty cell much like the first one.

Jack knew what he had to do as Irina stirred and awoke.

"Jack?"

"Hey honey. I'm right here." He replied as he reached for her arm. His fingertips could just about reach her elbow and he gently stroked at her bare flesh. She was colder than he had expected and she shivered every now and again.

"What happened? What did you choose?"

"You know I can't loose you and Sydney. If I could give my life to save yours I would."

"Yes but Jack that wasn't a choice. What are we going to do?"

"Well I'm going to agree to give them Lauren."

"The CIA would never allow you to give up Reed. Especially not for the life of someone in the 10 most wanted."

"They will if I tell them that it's you who has been helping us all of this time and you who risked her life so that one of their most valued agents had a chance at recovering her memory. If all else fails, I could still play on their desire to capture the great Irina Derevko." He smiled and although she couldn't see, Irina knew he was.

"Well believe it or not, going back to that cell in the rotunda doesn't really appeal to me that much."

"You wouldn't have to. You could escape on the way back. I'll say that Sark'll only deal with me so they'll let me handle it and I'll let you go on the way back."

"They'll guess you let me go Jack."

"Yes but only Kendell and he can't prove anything."

Irina sighed and let it go. She knew it was their only option and she'd even go back to that cell if it meant Sydney would live. She had only just got her back and even if they could never touch, she would treasure every moment between glass they had, up to her probable execution.

Sark re-entered the room and looked at the couple. He was about to speak when a small man entered the room.

"Sark, your presence is required in the corridor."

"I'll be there in a..."

"Now." He was interrupted. Sark sighed and left the room. Out in the corridor, there were two burly guards waiting for him.

"This way Mr. Sark." He went without a fight.

As he approached the office, the guards stopped outside. Sark knocked on the door and heard a voice shout out;

"Come in."

He entered and sat at the table.

"I heard your proposition to Jack. What were you thinking? We have them all where we want them. We don't need Agent Reed. She outlived her usefulness when she was figured out."

"Well... you see, if we keep Derevko then let the others go to get Lau... erm... Reed, then they'll come back to rescue her and we could capture them."

"There's no guarantee they'll come back and how will you get Reed without giving Derevko back anyway?"

"We'll have back-up."

"And most probably, so will they."

"But we..."

"No! Go and tell him the deal's off."

Sark left the room and made his way back to the cell. Before he went in, he opened the panel on the wall. He fed the green wire into the black socket and entered the cell. He faced the Bristow's with his back to the cameras."

"Agent Bristow. I'm supposed to be in here telling you that our previous deal is off but in fact I'm only going to change it slightly. I've removed all sound from the cameras in this room and it'll stay that way. In two hours, the guards will change shift and coincidentally, the cameras will go out too. I'm not giving you a way out or any weapons but I'll make sure that you can escape if you take the corridor to the left then to the second right. Sydney however will be guarded with extra strength and so will the corridors that lead to her cell. Any attempts to rescue her will no doubt fail. Its up to you what you do but if you get out alive, I Expect to see Lauren Reed within 24 hours. You know what you'll get in return." And with that he left the room.

"Jack?"

"We're going to get Sydney before we leave."

"Jack. I can hardly walk and she'll be drugged and extra guarded. There's no way we could make it out alive."

"Our family's leaving here together Irina... one way or another."

"Its suicide Jack. We cant possibly get out of here alive if we try to find her."

"Are you suggesting that we LEAVE her?" Jacks voice was elevated and his breathing was heavy.

"Not forever. Just long enough to get some... ow..." Irina twisted to look at Jack and opened one of her slash wounds.

"Irina, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine its just my wounds."

Jack sighed and looked at the wall. "It'll be impossible to get her out without being caught. Even if we were at full strength, we'd out numbered and with no weapons, it'd be suicide."

"We're not giving up on her Jack, we're just doing the best we can."

R&R!!


End file.
